


annoyance

by bruxism



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sad, Short, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruxism/pseuds/bruxism
Summary: Kuroko was always a little too mean, a little too blunt, a little too uncaring.And it hurt.





	

“ummmmm helo tgis is my hiuse! wellcum!” keese ryeota say smile,? PRObalby. i cnant teol lface ecpressins yhat much. huis nervis tho.  
  
  
  
“nicke” kroko said. no ecpesiression i can tlell that. i'm not dumb. he actuly unimpresed. kickse show him, smal hut in midle of tokyo/. one room. no bathtub. ded rat in corner. disgosting.   
  
  
  
“folow me o shoe u my room” kise Walkk, thru halway to bedrom? i think,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, whops he walk thru wall nad outsiidde, what a sillie boy1!  
  
  
  
“we aren't tjat cloise of ftiiends sori bot no im ot folow” kroki say. stil no emotinss on fase. fukig ribot.  
  
  
  
“Oh….” kisee say sad? ikay yse i am sure hes sad. tearsing up they fal down his fase. he wlak back in thru hol in wall. teras sitl fall down fac.e . im sorry kickme u dnot doeseve this  
  
  
  
“sorry :(“ krock say abd he odes nit actuly frown.  
  
  
  
kickeme think it reel an is hapy again>? sitl hurt but . anywySYAS. he get hrnoy ffom kurks apolgie.  
  
  
  
“wany to habe secs insread? XD”  
  
  
  
“bye ugky i dnot fuclk peiple wh use XD mf”  
  
  
  
“KROKICHHCI DNO LEAV VE ME K RO OCK CC H I’  
  
  
  
“by”  
  
  
  
kicke roya cries harrd, vaary heartbrokedn. hes will nevr love afain, my potr son who dose not derserve thsis................. he dise from hyptherma bc he nevr fix ghe hole in hes wall. it cold. and wunter. brrrrr. ded.  
  
  
end

**Author's Note:**

> ples communt kidos anf bokmrak ? :))) lobve muy fans :)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> i mhopem no one reads tgis   
>  
> 
> tgis isn t menat to be serisou yall it iotook 5 mins no flames!!1!


End file.
